Ask Objects!
This is the wikia parody of Jamal7868's Ask Objects series Status Previously Asked: GB Next to ask: Paintbrush Pen's Answers *Asked by Vv cephei a: Pen, why did you said "Which is" in Episode 14 and 15? I'm sure your friendship with Eraser is broken up. :*No. Just No. *Asked by Bumblebee:Pen. what is your reaction of not making it to season 2 along with your friends(Eraser and Blocky) :*I don't care... You do realize we do have a chance to join. Right? Blocky's Answers *Asked by Wise: Blocky, why did you choose to cheat on the test in episode 3? :*I am a cheater. Need I say more. *Asked by Bumblebee: Blocky. Can you make a commercial prank with David(like what you did with Bubble,Icy,Firey ad Announcer) :*Appearently no. The only think I can do with him is blow him up, which is boring. *Asked by Vv cephei a: Blocky, can you kill Shape Battle Fan Fiction cast? I hate this show so much. :*OK. *30 seconds later* What? I am a murderer! *Also asked by Vv cephei a: Also, Blocky. Can you tell Pen i'm sorry for saying "i'm sure you're friendship with Eraser is broken up."? :*Dude, I didn't say that. YOU SAID THAT! *Asked by Infinity: Blocky, what's Pen's soul thinking? :* I don't know. Eraser's Answers *Asked by Infinity: Eraser, do you know what's 9 + 10? :*It is this: 192,190 *Asked by Bumblebee: Eraser. How long have you been friends with Pen? :*Since we were in preschool..... *Asked by Wise: Eraser, are you in love with Match? :* Match: Yeah! Like, do you love me, like, Eraser? :* Eraser: Of course. I guess... Snowball Answers *Asked by Wise: What were you thinking when you found out you only got 8 votes to rejoin? :*DONT TELL ME THAT YOU STUPID censored!!!!! *Asked by Infinity: Snowball, are you dumber than a bubble? :*HEY!!!!!!! *Also asked by Infinity: Snowball, are you 1038 years old? :* No. No. I am not. *Asked by Bumblebee: Snowball. Hve you ever melted :* OF COURSE I DID!!!!!!!!!!! TB's Answers *Asked by Infinity: Tennis Ball, are you in love with Golf Ball? :* Could you please stop with the BoyXGirl thing? *Asked by Infinity: Temnis Ball, what's 9/11 ➗ 12? :* Ask Golf Ball. She is much smarter than me. *Asked by Bumblebee: Tennis ball. Do you love Golf Ball? :* Could you please stop with the BoyXGirl thing? GB's Answers *Asked by Phil: Why are you so bossy? :*Um... don't talk about my personality. *Asked by Mephone: GB, you my favorite character! :*I appreciate that. *Asked by Bumblebee: Golf ball. Do you think you are a heroic leader? :*If Pin wasn't even alive, yes... Recommending time: MePhone recommended Nonexisty. Bumblebee recommended Paintbrush. GB: A RC? Pfft... How original. I will go with... Paintbrush. PB's Answers *Asked by Phil: Paintbrush, what is the integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-four? :*Ugh... My brain hurts... *Asked by Bumblebee: Paintbrush. Do you think Bright Lights will continue their winning streak in Episode 9? :*Hope not, because of Lightbulb. He isn't a good team leader!!! *Asked by Infinity: Paintbrush, why are you a boy/girl? :*I am neither. I mean, can't we have a gender? We are objects. Category:Ask Objects! Category:NLG343